Leaving Magnus Bane
by Inky Octopus Spraypaint
Summary: After that dream, Alec left Magnus and has turned into a huge asshole. Will his self hatred stop before Magnus breaks?  Sequel to Meeting Alec Lightwood, there is purpose OOC-ness.
1. Self Hate

**I know! It has finally come! The sequel to Meeting Alec Lightwood! This is Leaving Magnus Bane. :( it's sad. But here we go :) I'm so existed for this!**

**Alec POV**

It had been a month. Exactly one month since I had that dream that made this all happen. And it was times like these, when I wish I didn't even know Jace.  
>I had woken up just about 5 minutes after I had fallen asleep to a sobbing Magnus. I shot up on the bed and went over to him,<br>"Magnus, what's wrong?" his face was soaked.  
>"Don't talk to me," he whispered. And then Hell broke loose he started screaming at me asking why the hell I was moaning 'Jace' in my sleep. It was pissing me off; he was being a whiny little brat! I started yelling at him to suck it up and not act like a jealous clingy girlfriend. Then he smacked me which made me even madder. Then I did what I still hate myself for. I hit him. I hit Magnus Bane, the man I love, in the face. What kind of horrible monster am I? Angel blood or not, I'm a monster. A violent, slimy, careless monster.<p>

...

I sat at the Institute's table toying with the food Isabelle made. People made such a big deal about it, saying it's terrible. But it's fine, not the best, but fine. I guess she got sick of playing with the food and said,  
>"Look, go act like a mopey heartbroken teenager elsewhere! And bring your food with you, you need to eat! We have a mission tomorrow!" I mumbled that I wasn't a teenager anymore but left with the plate of food anyway.<br>I didn't care about much anymore, I hated myself. I noticed all the things about my friends and family that I didn't before. The bad and annoying things. Like Isabelle taps her boot against the floor when she gets bored or annoyed, or she bites off her fake nails making a loud click sound. The sound was drilled into my head for weeks.  
>Jace snaps his fingers when he's nervous, and when Clary's around he licks his lips over and over.<br>Clary gasps every time her and Jace kiss, like it was her first time. She whines, all the time!  
>My mother, Maryse, growls at anything that moves if she doesn't know what it is. She screams and disagrees with everyone too.<br>My father, Robert, he just sits there. Doing nothing. Every day.  
>And myself, Alec Lightwood, I'm cranky, I scream in my dream, I left Magnus Bane. The most amazing thing in the world.<p>

**First chapter COMPLETE! sad isn't it? Lots of angst xD lol**


	2. Sitting Alone

**Yo, second chapter! Woot! Angst and depression! XD****  
><strong>  
>Magnus POV<p>

A month. One haunting, terrible, sad month. I want to die. I knew it was because he was mad, I figured we would just make up later. But he never came back, and I think that's what hurt me the most.  
>I've just sat in my apartment doing nothing, afraid to do anything because I didn't want to get hurt. I had that feeling like I was going to throw up any minute, but it never came. Not without force. And just thinking about it made me scream. Several things had already been broken because of me.<br>I knew he wouldn't be happy after I slapped him, but I had a reason at least! I didn't expect to be hit, I didn't expect anything of that sort. He had actually cracked a bone in my jaw that I haven't fixed. I haven't had the energy. I hate the fact that a Shadowhunter has done this to me. I've survived for 800 years without him, he left as soon as he came, and it broke me. Physical and mentally.  
>The fact I haven't worn any make up, or bright clothes, or even glitter scares me. And I've tried, oh, how I've tried, I just couldn't do it. I would end up with eyeliner on my cheek and glitter in heavy blotches all over my body. I needed someone to help me, but I knew it wouldn't do anything, unless is was Alec. But he was gone, and I haven't heard one thing about a Lightwood, he could be dead for all I know.<br>So here I am, sitting, waiting, for a text. A call. A visit. Just wanting one sign that he hasn't already moved on. Just one sign that he doesn't hates me. Just one.

**Damn that was hard! Dx poor Magnus! Sorry it was short **


	3. Just Call Him

**Oi oi! Third chapter! So this is where the story ACTUALLY starts, the first two where just telling you how they felt about what was happening. And I am SOOO sorry for my late updates! Im been soooo lazy!****  
><strong>  
><strong>Alec POV<strong>

Another demon hunt in Brooklyn, which just really met another reminder. Jace was in front of me and Izzy was to my side,  
>"Look can we hurry up and get this over with? I really need to do my nails for my-"<br>"SHH!" both me and Jace hissed at her, she frowned and put her hand on her whip that hung around her waist. Her long white dress glimmered with the golden strands that where sewed into the gown. She looked beautiful, like always, but I never understood why she wore a dress to fight. Theres a reason we have hunting gear. And was soon as I thought it was going to be quiet so we could listen to Isabelle's ruby necklace tap indicating a demon was near, Jace started clicking his tongue.  
>I flinched at every click, tensing up more and more.<br>"Jace," I barked, "can you please not do that right now?" he turned to look at me,  
>"Do wha-"<br>"JACE!" Izzy screamed, and I didn't understand until blood splattered over my face and torso. I blinked and wiped my face off like nothing happened, and just stared.  
>"Alec, what are you doing? Call Magnus and tell him to meet us at the Institute!" I moved my head to look at her, blood was dripping down on her silk dress.<br>"Alec! Call him!" she was frantic and kneeling over Jace. I walked past them and drew my seraph blade out. There was a hissing, like a cat, in the shadows. Yellow eyes stared at me, my heart beat didn't quicken and I didn't sweat. I just raised my hands with the sword, and then stabbed shadows. Purplishblack blood spit everywhere, everywhere but on me. I turned around to see Isabelle staring at me, my expression didn't waver.  
>"Just... Call him Alec. He can just meet us here." I lowered my gaze.<p>

Monster...

I clenched my jaw and dug my phone out of my gear, running over names until I hit his. Magnus. Magnus the Magnificent. At least that's what he put it down as.  
>I clicked the call button and listened to it ring and ring. And I was hoping he wouldn't answer, so we could call a different warlock, so I didn't have to see him.<br>"H-hello?" I bit my lip, his voice cracked and he sounded terrible.  
>"Magnus, Jace is hurt. Can you meet us at the old Church on 3rd?"<br>"Why not make a healing rune?" he coughed into the phone. I sighed,  
>"It was a demon," I paused, "just come. We'll pay you."<br>"I have no use for money." then he hung up. I closed my phone,  
>"Is he coming?" Izzy asked drawing some runes on Jace who was coughing up blood. I sighed, wondering why I want worried about him,<br>"I don't know Izzy, I doubt it."

**  
><strong>**Alec is such a douche! But good news! Me and my friend Brittany (You would know her as StarryOwlEyes) and I are making a fanfiction together! We don't know when it will come out, but it is about my Alec from this story and her Alec from Center of the Sun. Battle of the Alexanders'! Were super existed for it ^^****  
><strong>


	4. Healing Hurts For Everyone

**I again, apologize for the wait on the update. I've been bbuuussyyy on deviant art! But here we are! Chapter 4 of Leaving Magnus Bane!**

**Magnus PoV:**

I hung my cell phone up and put my head in my hands. _Don't go you idiot! It'll just make you hurt more! Do you want that? _Do I? _No. It's the last thing you need! _Oh.

I wanted to listen to what that voice was saying, but my heart was pounding. It was pulling me to grab my coat and run to Alec. I wanted him to hold me so bad, it hurt. I missed his lips on mine! I missed everything! I wanted him back so much, I _needed_ him back.

_Ugh, get over him! Move on! What about that cute guy from your party? He was totally into you! _I don't want some cute guy! I want Alec!

I grabbed my coat and ran out of my flat. I was proud of myself; I didn't feel the need to drench my face in make up in public. But that could have been the fact I glamoured myself. I ran and ran and _ran._ I finally got there, I put my hand on the door and pushed it open. Izzy gasped and grabbed her whip and whirled around. She smiled her beautiful smile and ran over to me,

"Magnus! Oh, I didn't think you would come! I've missed you!" she wrapped her arms around my chest and put her head on my shoulder. I froze, then cracked,

"Izzy, you look amazing, even covered in blood." I hugged her back and smiled. She let go and looked up at me, she had that twinkle in her eye saying something was wrong.

"_Alec, he misses you. He just won't admit it._" She whispered. I nodded and turned to Alec, who was hovering over Jace. I learned not to hate Jace, it wasn't completely his fault. He was born with looks and charm, he could cover his feelings and didn't always look broken. Except for when he's wounded. Alec's baby blue eyes looked over to mine and flickered with some sort of emotion. I couldn't quite tell what.

"So, I guess I should heal this guy, huh?" I walked over to Alec and Jace awkwardly. Alec's and my gaze stayed locked; we didn't look away once. A sat on my legs and looked at Jace and grinned as he opened his eyes slightly,

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again glitter boy." His voice was low and cracked. I smiled,

"Well, I heard a demon kicked your ass so I got called over." Jace chuckled painfully and frowned,

"Then you should start fixing me, or else my sexiness might lower by .001%." Same cocky Jace, even when he's dying.

"We don't want that now do we?" Alec cut in, not letting Jace respond,

"Will you just do what I called you to do?" he was angry. And worried. For Jace. I swallowed hard and nodded. Sighing, I put my hands just above Jace's stomach and started letting blue sparkles escape the tips of my fingers.

"This'll feel," I paused, "weird." It was a lie of course. Ripping poison out of a bloodstream can be very painful. For both the injured and the healer. The poison has to go somewhere, so it goes into the healer. It aches and the pain can make even the strongest want to scream. But already being half demon fights the venom and its gone within a few hours.

"I'm not stupid Magnus, I heard Alec when you healed him."

"Then shut up and get ready to scream." I said. The flicker of turquoise flames spread over his wounds. Jace's breath hitched as he let out a growl from the back of his throat. Healing was a dirty process.

"Fuck!" he hissed. I let out a few low 'sorry's' and continued. I could already feel my powers draining and the poison going through my veins. If there's anything I hate more than, well, everything. It's the fact that being a warlock is the most unfair thing ever.

**ARNT YOU SO PROUD OF MAGNUS? :D? I hope you enjoyed ^^! Review?**


End file.
